Two Princes…Two Kings
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: No this is not a Bakura x Atem fic. This fic is about them but they are not sleeping toghter OK? Anyway for the full story read the intro and exit. Do not read if you have no idea who Atem is you must go to first. Ja.


Woohoo my first Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic entirely inspired by a fan art from janime.net !!! Maybe I should hold off the celebrateing until I find out if people will like it. All past related info I got from janime .net so yell at them. Since its AU, well more like AP alternate Past, it's not 100% accurate but I did try to keep the basics the same. This is set when Atem's dad is still alive and in charge. I hope I do not lose any of you. Ja. I used Joey's last name because most people know it, I used Seth becuse I like it and it is my fic, and Senet looks sortta like checkers if you need a visual aid.  
  
Warnings: AU/AP, OOC, Set in the past, Uncommon Pairing a common one, Jap names, Inspired by fan art.  
  
Aishi Say "A picture is worth a thousand words. Fan art is worth a hell of a lot more." Me, but it is true right? Come on tell me I am wrong?  
  
==============================================  
  
"My Pharaoh these thieves must me dealt with!" Akunadin cried slamming his fist in to his palm. "They are becoming a threat like the foreigners."  
  
Akunumkanon held up his hand. "Peace. What would you have me do? No one can find them."  
  
"It is said only a thief can find the city of thieves but we may have someone who could."  
  
"No thief would betray their king so easily out of pure fear."  
  
"That is true but a _former_ thief might."  
  
"And where would you find one of those? I thought they killed their own?"  
  
"They do but this one was...very good."  
  
"Would he help us?"  
  
"He is a Medjai now or will be in a month or so. One for your son Atem."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes your son has chosen a former thief and two former street rats as his future protectors. And what is worst is the fact his normal Medjai have not said a word"  
  
"Ah yes let me see... Honda, Otogi, and Jounouchi if memory severs."  
  
"Are not you the lest bit concerned for your son's safety?" Akunadin demanded.  
  
"Why? They are all passing their training and my son is very fond of them as he is of Seth"  
  
"Your son is fond of many of the people he will be around latter in life."  
  
"He will do quite well when I am gone. Send this former thief to me I wish to ask for his help."  
  
"Why ask when you can command?"  
  
"If the youth is in training he has enough people ordering him around. I would like to ask for his help."  
  
"As you wish." Akunadin bowed fist over his heart before walking off.  
  
==============================================  
  
"You cheat so bad Dice." Jounouchi pouted.  
  
Otogi laughed. "Senet is just not your game."  
  
"Tem Dice is cheating again."  
  
Atem smiled as he walked over to them. "I did not see him cheat Jou besides he does not have any sleeves in which to hid things."  
  
"Face it Jounouchi you can only Duel." Honda commented shaking his head.  
  
"Well at lest _I _can Honda."  
  
"Both of you stop it! You sound like children."  
  
"Yes Atem."  
  
"My prince forgive my intrusion..." The four youths turned "...but I have need of Otogi. You are not in need of him at the moment are you?"  
  
"No Akunadin."  
  
"Good your father has need of him."  
  
"My father?!" Atem asked shocked.  
  
"Yes my prince. Otogi come with me?"  
  
Otogi nodded as he stood. "Atem." He bowed fist over his heart before fallowing the priest.  
  
"I hope he's not in trouble."  
  
""I'm sure he's not Jounouchi, he's not _you_ after all."  
  
"Honda that hurts." Atem sighed. -I wonder why my father wanted him?-  
  
==============================================  
  
"Otogi is it not?" Akunumkanon asked eyeing the youth before him. Long dark black/blue hair was tied back in a high ponytail, teal eyes downcast. He was dressed simply in a tan shift and lose vest tied in place by a red slash adored with black diamonds matching his head ban. A dice hung from a thin chain in his left ear identifying him as the former thief Dice by anyone who knew the rumors. Golden cuffs adorned dark wrists and his upper right arm and for some reason he wore a black slash down his left cheek. -Usual boy.-  
  
"Yes my Pharaoh." The youth answered bowing voice soft but clear.  
  
"You are also the one know as Dice are you not?" A slight wince fallowed the question. "And you are also training to become a Medjai for my son Atem?"  
  
"Yes my Pharaoh."  
  
"Good I so do hate to be missed informed. Lift your head boy I have no desire to converse with your hair." The Pharaoh ordered smiling.  
  
Otogi dropped to one knee gaping as he looked up. "Forgive me! I..."  
  
"Breath young one. Gods you look like you are about faint. Bring me and my young friend a drink will you?" A female servant nodded walking off. "Tell me am that scary looking to your young eyes?"  
  
Otogi studied the large man who smiled at him. "No my Pharaoh. Forgive me?"  
  
"Many people fear me for no reason Atem tells me is it because I look so intimidating. Do not worry about it Otogi you are forgiven. Thank you my dear."  
  
"Thank you." Otogi whispered to the servant as she nodded walking off.  
  
"Go ahead and drink young one. That's right, feel better now?"  
  
"Yes thank you. What do you wish of me mighty Pharaoh?"  
  
"Otogi I would like you help us find the city of thieves."  
  
Otogi choked. "My Pharaoh?"  
  
Akunumkanon smiled. "It is only a request mind you I would never force someone to betray their former people that is cruel. I know you are loyal to me and to my son but some part of you is still loyal to them as well. If you are willing to help I would welcome it but if not I will not hold it against you."  
  
"My Pharaoh I...why not just command it? They are becoming a threat are they not?"  
  
"Well yes but not so much to the living as to the dead. So young one any other questions? Ask them freely."  
  
"Will you kill them?"  
  
"I only want to stop them _if _I can do it peacefully I will."  
  
Otogi nodded. "I understand."  
  
"Think it over carefully."  
  
Otogi bowed fist on his heart. "I am your to command oh mighty Pharaoh I shall help you if I can."  
  
"That is all I would ever ask of a Medjai. Seth where is Mahado?"  
  
"I am unsure. He is most likely in his practice chambers."  
  
"Ah, I see. Tell him I have need of him if you _happen_ to see him?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thank you Seth." Otogi turned catching a glimpse of violet and white. "Mahado is a magic user. Now do you require anything? Name it and it will brought before you."  
  
"I will have a list for you by sundown."  
  
"Very good. May Isis protect you."  
  
"Thank you Pharaoh but I hope it will not come to that."  
  
"As do I."  
  
Otogi bowed again. "Pharaoh." With that he turned and walked out.  
  
==============================================  
  
"Otogi?"  
  
"Oh hello Atem." Otogi greeted looking up.  
  
"What...what are you doing?" Atem asked as the taller youth continued packing.  
  
"Preparing to journey to the city of thieves."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"You father wishes them found and if I can I will help."  
  
"But...they might kill you?"  
  
"Yes they might but I still have friends in low places."  
  
"Otogi I do not wish to see you harmed."  
  
Otogi smiled. "Tem do not worry so. No one has ever been slain when they brought a gift for the king of thieves." He held up a long delicately curved ankh of pure amethyst hanging from a golden chain. "I will be quite safe while I am there beside I will be there a day and a night at the most."  
  
"Be safe Otogi and return to us. It will be a hassle trying to replace you."  
  
"My dear Tem I would never dream of inconveniencing you like that. I will be leaving soon."  
  
"Can I do anything for you?"  
  
"No, I'm taking my falcon with me. If it makes you feel better you can pray for me."  
  
"I will, go with Isis." Atem held out his arm.  
  
"I will Tem." Otogi promised him clasping his arm before turning. "Oh wait there is one thing you could do for me?" He called over his shoulder.  
  
"Name it?"  
  
"Work on Juo's Senet skills."  
  
"I will." Atem sighed. -Be safe dear friend.-  
  
==============================================  
  
"Seth are you busy?" Atem asked entering the other's cambers. Seth was sitting on his bed simple violet robe and golden collar of two loops and armband on his left arm where it coiled for two and a half loops like a serpent flicker in the lamplight.  
  
"Not really come." Seth answered not looking up from his scrolls. Atem straighten his shorter pale teal robe short white cape fluttered in the evening breeze as he looked around. "So what do you want Atem?"  
  
"Just lonely Seth. If I am disturbing you I can leave."  
  
"No, it's alright sit."  
  
Atem sat down beside him looking at the scroll. "That looks hard."  
  
"It's not too bad. So Tem why aren't you playing with your Medjai in training?" Seth asked glancing at him.  
  
"They are studying to. Seth you will always be here to protect me right?" Soft violet eyes looked up a gentle hand on Seth's.  
  
"And what brought this up all of a sudden?"  
  
"Swear to me Seth?" Atem pleaded eyes shining.  
  
"You are being foolish." Seth answered shaking his head.  
  
"Am I really?" Atem challenged squeezing Seth's hand.  
  
"Yes you are. Now answer me?"  
  
"I just...don't want to lose anyone close to me." Atem answered looking down.  
  
"Am I going somewhere fool?" Seth asked using the insult as if it was some sort of endearment.  
  
Atem blinked at him staring into dark blue eyes. "No, but you could. My father could send you away at any moment."  
  
"Yes he could but what reason would he have to do so? Have I angered him in some way?"  
  
"No Seth he loves you as if you were his son as well."  
  
"Then why would you scare me like that?"  
  
"I...I did not mean to. Forgive me Seth."  
  
"Do not I always? You should worry about my wrath once I complete my training."  
  
"Would you really bespell me?" Seth only smiled. "Seth really father would not be happy to hear you tease me so."  
  
"You take everything too personally." Seth informed him rolling the scroll up and setting it on his nightstand.  
  
"Akunadin says I should let no man speak down to be because I am a son of Ra."  
  
Seth frowned at the older priest's name. "He is an...arrogant man Atem."  
  
"I do not feel like a son of Ra or any other god." Atem admitted. "I feel like everyone else. You feel the same way I do." Atem placed his other hand on Seth's arm. "You have the same wrath, the same soft skin, the same gentle touch." Atem sighed placing his cheek on Seth's arm as he often did. "What makes me better then you?"  
  
Seth sighed softly wrapping an arm around Atem's shoulders. "_You _have the blood of Ra in you some day you will have the powers of a god."  
  
"So will you Seth." Atem protested.  
  
Seth closed his eyes. "I have no god's blood in me and as for power it is still very raw."  
  
Atem leaned against him. "That does not mater it is there. You will have great power I can feel it."  
  
"That is why I am being trained after all."  
  
"I know. To be used as a living weapon by me." Atem muttered clenching slightly lose fabric. In a less then a full month his friends would pass and become Medjai or a priest in Seth's case. "I do not want that life for you. I want you as an equal by my side not as a servant at my feet."  
  
Seth squeezed Atem gently. "Tem you have never treated me as such. You and father have always been very kind to me." Seth assured him stroking his spiky yet very fine hair. "I will stand with you because _I_ want to not because it is ordered of me."  
  
"Why? Tell me why?" Atem pleaded looking up sad eyes meet a gentle smile.  
  
"Because you are my friend Tem."  
  
Atem smiled. "Thank you Seth. May I stay here a little longer?"  
  
"Stay as long as you wish I am done studying."  
  
"Thank you." Atem closed his eyes happily using the taller youth for a pillow as he often did when they were alone. Seth smiled leaning against the wall, eyes closing as well.  
  
==============================================  
  
Otogi opened his eyes blinking when two large men pinned him down another taking his horse's reins. "Well now what have we got here?"  
  
"Looks like someone got a little lost." Otogi grunted as he was pulled to his feet bedding in shambles. "Pretty boy yes Kuna?" The man to Otogi's right asked the man who held his horse.  
  
"Yes. So tell me boy why you out here hun?"  
  
"I am looking for the city of thieves."  
  
"Are you a thief?" Kuna asked.  
  
"I am."  
  
"Well in that case. Bound him we will take him to our leader. He will know." Otogi growled as his dagger was taken and his hands bound but none of them tried to search him. He allowed himself to be placed on his horse and be lead away memorizing their route. After less then an hour he blinked at a village and a high cliff behind it. "Welcome. I hope for your sake you are not lying. Our leader hates fakes. Take him!" Otogi looked around as his horse was marched along the city seemed to have very few people in it to pose such a threat. He counted a mere twenty before he was pulled to the ground and dragged into the largest building. With a slight shake of his head he singal to his pet and friend to wait for him. The falocn cried once in aknolgment before perching on a roof.  
  
"I can walk you know?"  
  
"Hold your tongue or you may just end up with it handed to you." Otogi hissed as he was thrown at a bed covered in crimson silk. A figure was cured up on it hidden in a clock of pale blue and white like the sky. "He claims to be a thief." Otogi blinked when a hand rose and waved in a shooing motion golden cuff catching the light. "As you wish." The man bowed and left.  
  
"_So_ a thief are you?" An amused voice cooed. Duke blinked it sounded so familiar to him for some reason.  
  
"Yes, but who are you? Surly you are not the king? He is a man."  
  
The blue robes figure sat up back to him. "Is that so? Well now what ever shall I do?" Otogi watched two tan hands take the white hood and pull it back exposing sliver hair topped with a headdress of a flying falcon elegant wings sweeping down toward the other's cheek from the look of it. "I killed the former king and now I am king. I so do _love_ the line of secession." The self proclaimed king turned hands between bare knees robe hanging open short white shift and robe held in place with a white sash. He smiled violet eyes studying him. "I know you do I not?" He asked blinking.  
  
Otogi focused on the long scar under the thief's left eye down his check crossed by two smaller ones. -It can not be?!- "Baku?! Is that really you?"  
  
Cat slanted eyes blinked. "Togi?! But..they said Dice was killed? How?"  
  
"No Baku...Bakura I am very much alive."  
  
"No one has called me that in years. Soto Kree!" Bakura called turning.  
  
Otogi blinked as a large man walked in. "My lord?"  
  
"Untie him, return his weapon, and bring some wine. _Now_ if you please."  
  
Soto slashed the cord before bowing. "I beg your forgiveness I was just told they brought some one in. When I heard his description I came running."  
  
"Soto my dear friend I am not angry with you, you have done nothing wrong. Now the weapon and the wine please?" Bakura asked voice gentle.  
  
"At once. Welcome home Dice."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Well look at you all grown up. It's been five years and not a word then I hear some Medjai caught you and you were executed."  
  
"I am so sorry. I've been so busy I meant to come back even if it was only to tell you I was ok."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Otogi looked up at him. "What do you mean why? You are my friend and you always will be."  
  
Bakura smiled. "I have missed you terribly my dear Dice."  
  
"Why didn't you come to find me?"  
  
Bakura looked away. "I heard you were dead. The other thieves that had been with you were all slain so I just...I should have known better."  
  
Otogi placed his hands on Bakura's. "And I should have sent you a sign."  
  
"My lord am I disturbing you?"  
  
"Never Soto. Thank you. Please informed the others Dice is back and _anyone_ who makes him feel _unwelcome_ will face my _wrath_?"  
  
"At once. Your dagger Dice."  
  
"Thank you Soto." Soto smiled before walking out. "A tad drastic don't you think?"  
  
"Not at all. Fell free to take any of the rooms here."  
  
"You want me to stay here?!"  
  
"Rank hath its privileges and I have rank and as my only real friend besides Soto so do you."  
  
"Baku things have changed...I am not the Dice you remember and you have not changed at all really."  
  
"And why would I? I live here all safe and sound from the Medjai but you...You are the reason I toke the former king's place. It was his fault you were..."  
  
"You killed him because of me?!"  
  
"And why not? You were...are my dearest friend."  
  
Otogi reach out a hand and gently lifted Bakura's chin. "I thought you would have forgotten me by now. I am very glad you have not." Bakura smiled as Otogi pulled him close. -I have to get you and Soto out of here. I will not let the Medjai get you. You can change like I did. Please?-  
  
"Otogi where have you been so long? Did anyone hurt you?"  
  
"No. I've been all over."  
  
"Will you stay here with me?"  
  
"For as long as I can."  
  
Bakura sat up. "I do not understand?"  
  
"I have something I need to do...a promise to keep. Then I can stay."  
  
"I understand. Can I help?"  
  
"How many people are here?"  
  
"Only 101 counting you. We are slowly being killed off. There are a few other strong holds but this is the only one bespelled."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"All I can do is try and protect this city and hope the others find us before they are hunted down and killed. I will protect this city _nothing _will stop me!" Bakura growled eyes flashing.  
  
"I know Baku clam your self?" Otogi soothed hands on the other's shoulders.  
  
"I am calm."  
  
"Is there any place to bathe and change?"  
  
"Of course. Keta Kree!"  
  
Otogi blinked at the pretty blonde girl. "Yes Bakura."  
  
"Be a dear and see that Dice is taken care of."  
  
"As you wish. Come Dice?" Otogi glanced back at Bakura before Keta pulled him out.  
  
Bakura sighed curling back up on the bed. -Dice...you have not changed much either.-  
  
==============================================  
  
Kree is from Stargate SG1. It's an all-purpose order that I just love to death.  
  
Damn that was long hun? What can I say I saw this one piece of fan art and boom then another one and there was the second pairing. You will either like or hate this fic so leave a review and tell me which k? This fic will be long so you will have to deal with it. It will take a few chapters to get to the present if I even get there. I may just end it in the past but that all depends on the number of reviews I get and how busy I am once my sister's school year is over.  
  
The second piece of fan art will be in my bio when I post the second chapter whenever that will be. Lately I have been a little hurt by the number of people who read my work but never review it. Sometimes it really kills my mood to type at all. But then I think about those people who had the brains to leave a review, even flames, and I write for them. If the other people want to be jerks and not review fine let 'em rot in Ammit's gut for all I care I have reviewers to please. 


End file.
